


Love is in the air

by Smile617



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Harry, Cute, Fluff, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, talks of weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smile617/pseuds/Smile617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pssstt, psstt.. Louis.. Pssstttt."<br/>"What harry" Louis whispered back turning to harry trying to sound annoyed.<br/>"Oops" Louis rolled his eyes because he knew exactly what Harry wanted but decided to indulge him either way.<br/>"Hi"<br/>Harry's smiled a face splitting grin.<br/>"I love you lou and one day I'm gonna marry you"</p><p>A short fluffy piece that's just about Harry and Louis being in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is short and maybe if you guys like it I'll write more little pieces to this. please leave kudos and some comments, telling me what you think.  
> p.s this is not checked in grammar or spelling. still readable though :)

The snow was falling softly as Louis made his way to campus. He was wearing his favorite Burberry scarf, a gift from his boyfriend, Harry. Apart from his scarf Louis had on a wool pea coat which he had gotten on sale at H&M. The snow was hitting his face softly turning his cheeks red from the cold kisses they gave him. He was in no rush since he was early and still had a good 15 minutes to get to class. Everything seemed peaceful even though there were students rushing around and you could hear the sound of the cars speeding to wherever they had to go. The city was a busy place but it was also a peaceful one...sometimes. 

When Louis finally got to class he was surprised to see his boyfriend, Harry, there already. Harry shot him a dimpled smile in which Louis returned. 

"Hey" Louis greeted

"Hi babe" 

"You actually showed up and you don't smell like weed" 

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled " I promised you I'd show up didn't I"

 

Which was true, Harry did promise and Harry never broke his promises.

 

The thing with Harry was that he didn't need to show up to class or at least Harry thought he didn't need to show up to class since his dad was head of a successful company in which Harry in the near future would eventually take over. Harry instead spend his time smoking weed and before Louis had come along, partying. Don't let the bad boy image give you a bad impression of Harry. Harry is the most charming, well mannered boy, you'll ever meet, perhaps the reason why he managed to make Louis fall for him in a matter of seconds. 

 

Louis took his seat next to Harry the exact moment the professor came in.

 

The professor began the lesson and Louis started taking notes, as he looked to his side he saw Harry just staring at him smiling [(xxxxx)](http://i.perezhilton.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/main-pic-harry\(1\).gif). When Harry saw him staring he blew him a kiss. Louis laughed softly and shook his head and turned his attention back to the teacher 

 

"Pssstt, psstt.. Louis.. Pssstttt." 

"What harry" Louis whispered back turning to harry trying to sound annoyed.

"Oops" Louis rolled his eyes because he knew exactly what Harry wanted but decided to indulge him either way.

"Hi" 

Harry's smiled a face splitting grin. 

"I love you lou and one day I'm gonna marry you"

Louis heart swelled and felt like it was ready to jump out of his chest. 

"You promise"

"I promise"

And for the rest of the class Louis tried to pay attention to the professor instead of Harry, who was still in the same position staring at louis adoringly and if he was thinking of ways to propose Louis didn't have to know.


End file.
